psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules
As a community, we here at the McJuggerNuggets Wiki value our contributors and have managed to build a sizeable following. However, as with all wikis in general, there will always be an editor who will not play nice or have difficulty understanding what this wiki is all about. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the spirit of this Wiki: Contributors should be aware that this wiki & the McJuggerNuggets videos in general earns a 14+ rating at best, for coarse language and destructive sequences. General Rules Command Chain :Ban Time: Dependant (30 Days - 1 Year) :Although we are a friendly community, we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules, and keeping order: users contribute and even have a little fun but as much as we appreciate that, we do need to remember that admins aren't democratic, nor are they kingpins - Admins should be approachable and not completely mad with power, but at the same time, users should treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It is much like the real world, in a way, you can't walk up to an authority figure and force them to do what you say like a slave. Empty threats and outright stupidity will result in your alienation from the community. This system may not suit everybody but much like any community, we need to acknowledge the fact that contributing to our wiki or any other wiki is a privilege, not a right and like all privileges it can (and should) be removed if abused. Plagiarism :Ban Time: One Week :Please post original content on this wikia. If you do find something that looks like it was copied off another website, then please fix it. Language & Grammar :Ban Time: 1 Month (could be decreased depending on situation) :We will not tolerate with such profound and/or offensive language'' if'' used to backlash at someone else: Using it but not in a rude manner is passable. However, if on an article such as a quote that one says is another story. You may not add offensive language to an article page if it is not needed. One shouldn't back talk with a contributor using such language or the said contributor will face the consequences. If an individual takes a look at our content, it is both the editor and admin's job to use correct grammar so it can be read clearly. So "He did this 4 de lols ��" will not be acceptable, especially on a wiki. Few people will accidentally make a typo on an article, but we will let that pass and eventually one will patch up said typo. In sentences, we will not allow "Spam Spam Spam Your Mom Sucks Spam Spam Spam" simply because each word starts with a capital and this also goes with any other sentences - all sentences must be clear for the reader as well and no spamming, please (a rule below will delve further into spamming). However, if you have low vocabulary or do not quite fully understand the English usage, we can't help you there. Behavior Trolls/Vandals/Cyber-Bullying/Harassment :Ban Time: Dependant ::First Time: Unspecified Number of Months ::Second Time: Permenant :Vandalism/trolling is not tolerated at the McJuggerNuggets Wiki. If you see a troll/vandal, please report to an admin. We want this place to be user-friendly and no spam is allowed. Whether it be humor or harassment, we will not tolerate or hesitate to bring down the troll. Do not feed the troll; if you do so, you are only giving what the troll wants and it will be harder for any admin to undo the damage. Therefore, now we are trying to make this wiki as bully-free as possible. So if you are the troll, please note that if you do such behavior, we will ban you on sight, as any wiki is one that should not be messed with user-wise, of course, and we are no different. Edit War :Ban Time: Dependant ::Four Edits and below: 2 Days ::Four Edits and Above: 2 Weeks :If one redos an edit that one does and the chain continuously goes on, the article that has those re-done edits will be temporarily locked and whoever re-did the edits will be resulted in a ban. Respect :Ban Time: One-Two Months :Here, everyone all have a right to be respected. To be disrespected will lead you into struggles with others of the community, so be nice, be supportive of others, don't fight others with higher privileges and rankings, don't threaten users with idle threats and be yourself. Here, everyone has the potential of being a well-recognized and respected user if you don't get into bad habits. As for users with higher privileges (Administrators, Moderators) Multiple Accounts :Ban Time: One Year (In some cases, may vary) :If one is caught abusing multiple accounts for personal gain, sockpuppetry, vandalism, spam, or bad-faith edits in general, the original account, as well as the alternative accounts, will be permanently banned with or without warning - However, this could vary depending on the severity of the situation. The account will also be banned if it comes to our knowledge that they have been using said multiple accounts on other wikias. The only exceptions is if the alternate account is a backup or if it is used for comical purposes. Content No "One-Line" articles :Ban Time: One Month :No "One-Line" articles, please! For those articles are worthless and if not contributed to in a matter of time, it will be posted as a candidate for deletion. The article must have at least 3-5 sentences, a completed infobox, and a heading with text below, in order for it to not be considered a "One-Line" article. Do not recreate deleted articles/categories :Ban Time: ::First Time: One Week ::Second Time: Two Weeks ::Third Time: Four Weeks - Indefinite :Please do not recreate deleted articles and/or categories without administrator approval. If this act happens under an admin's nose, the editor responsible will be found and will delete the recreated article. Do not rename existing images :Ban Time: One Week :When you upload an image, it might say that the image you are uploading has the same name as another image. We ask that you change the name and not overwrite it. If you overwrite, then the image you uploaded will be on every article with that name. Do not make speculations on pages :Ban Time: Three Months :While editing a page that is relatively new, do not add your speculation of what is going to happen in future videos. For example, "It is possible that Jeffrey Sr. may severely punish Jesse due to this." This is very unprofessional and should never be added to a page. Speculation is only to be made in the comments, personal blog posts, or forum posts. Any individual guilty of doing this will be given a warning. Do not mention or create pages about Juliette and her family members :Ban Time: Dependant ::First Time: Six Months ::Second Time: One Year - Indefinite On December 29, 2015, Juliette herself told us to delete all pages about her & her family and that if we didn't delete the pages, the contributors of McJuggerNuggets Wiki and the web-hosting service Wikia in general could be sued and possibly facing further consequences. For the safety of everyone in the community, anyone that re-creates these pages or mentions her name will get a friendly reminder not to, but ignore the reminder and a 6-12 month ban will be given. This is also the reason why she is referred to as "Jesse's Girlfriend" on this wikia - the only exceptions to mentioning her is in the description of a vlog/title of a vlog - otherwise, just refer to her as "Jesse's Girlfriend". Do not publish fake edits :Ban Time: One Month When you are editing a page, please don't remove something from a page and publish it, and then add the same thing to the page. Do not create pages dedicated to yourself :Ban Time: One Month As if the title wasn't clear enough, please do not create/recreate pages dedicated to yourself. That is what a homepage is for, guys/gals! If this happens once, they would get a reminder. Happens twice and they will get a warning: Happens three times and the individual guilty of the act will be banned from this wiki for a month. Do not create categories without admin permission :Ban Time: One Week We are always welcomed to new ideas that help keep the wiki organized but if you have an idea for a category you'd like to make, please make sure to notify an admin about it for approval. This is to ensure that the wiki isn't filled with unnecessary categories. If you do so without permission, you will receive a warning for the first time. Images The McJuggerNuggets Wiki is continually revising the image policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified on this page, contact an Administrator. For those who have trouble understanding what images to put on this wikia, experienced or new, these guidelines should help. Screenshotting #Screenshots must not be edited (cropped screenshot is the only exception). #There must be no annotations in the screenshot. #If you can, try to get your screenshots in 720p or 1080p. Getting the images in HD would be greatly appreciated. Low quality images will be marked for deletion. Social Media Images #Try not to get any Facebook or Instagram images, unless it is a profile picture or the pictures are made public. If the picture comes from Jesse's official Facebook page or Twitter, we will accept those. #If the character has a YouTube channel, we post the character's profile picture on the character template. However, there are some exceptions, depending on how big the YouTuber is and depending on the picture. Miscellaneous Images #It is fine to upload non-McJuggerNuggets related images, but only on userpages and blog posts/forums so don't ''spam them on articles. #Don't upload images that seem inappropriate or may offend others - an admin will delete them when noticed. Naming Policies for Images #If you can in the future, please forbid yourself from creating images that have a mixture of letters and numbers as the file name. Sourcing '''Privacy Issues and Reliability' :Ban Time: Dependant ::First Time: 2-3 Weeks ::Second Time: 2-3 Months :::Please, do not post addresses of houses or real names of people that were not referred to as their real names in the videos for the safety of the wikia. For real names, you must add a source from an actual McJuggerNuggets (or Larry's Lounge, BigBrudda, ManNamedCorn, Georgie Stahlberger) video or any link that the YouTuber directly linked. So - if possible - the source would need to come from a video published by the YouTubers listed. Any information that includes possible privacy issues that wasn't mentioned in video is not tolerated. Unless the information is made and presented in public posts, we do not accept media such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram as sources (in case of privacy). Depending on the reliability of the reference, the information could be deleted and could result in a ban. ::: ---- Bans are listed from a minimum of 3 days to 2-3 years (and on rare occasions, 70 to life), depending on behavior. Again, this is for people who have just started editing on this wiki or for someone who just didn't get the memo. If you agree to these terms, then feel free to do your best at editing! Category:Browse Category:McJuggerNuggets Wiki Related Pages